Bowling with Nuns
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: The nuns want to meet the people Abby works with. Can she convince the team to go bowling with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on, Tony. It'll be fun." Abby Scuito, forensic specialist pleaded as she stood in front of special agent Anthony Dinozzo's desk giving her best puppy dog face. It was late on a Friday afternoon. It had been a _very_ long week, but they have eventually caught the bad guy, so Abby thought the team could use some fun. She could tell by the fact that she could know actually see Tony's desk that he had finished the last of the paperwork he had to do.

"You know that I would love to go bowling with you Abbs…" Tony replied.

"But…." _She was pretty sure she knew what was coming, but she would make him say it. _

"You bowl with nuns." The man's hand went out to his sides in a gesture of helplessness

"What's wrong with nuns?" Abby asked a sly grin crossing her face. "What? Can't be around women you can't flirt with?"

Tony's face contorted into a severe grimace as his body shuddered.

"Bad visual?" Abby asked.

"I went to a private Catholic school run by nuns." Tony admitted.

"Most are, Tony" McGee said, pushing a folder around his desk to hide the fact that he'd been avidly following the exchange.

"Not funny, probie." Tony glared over at his colleague before turning back towards Abby. "They would walk around with rulers and smack you on the hand if you did anything wrong." Tony said unconsciously rubbing his hands together.

"So, you must have gotten smacked a lot then." Ziva smiled smugly over at him.

"Getting back to what I was saying," Tony ignored her comment. "I wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening without having flashbacks."

Giving up on Tony, Abby turned to Ziva. "Do you want to go bowling with me?"

"I'm not really familiar with the sport. How do you play?"

"Oh, it's real easy." Abby said excitedly waving her hands in front of her. "I'll show you when we get there."

"Okay, then." Ziva nodded her head at Abby. "I'll do it. I like to learn new things."

"Great!" Abby beamed before quickly towards McGee, her braided pigtails whipping around her head. "McGee, what about you?"

"I can't I have a date." He said smugly.

Every eye in the room was now on him. Dinozzo spoke first. "You mean with an actual, living, breathing female?"

"No." McGee answered defensively looking a little perturbed.

"Ha!" Tony pointed at him.

"I am part of a team playing in a World of Warcraft tournament." McGee said.

"Sounds like fun Elf Lord." The quiet, amused voice came from behind them. As many years as they had been a team none of them had ever figured out how Gibbs could simply appear from thin air, as if some magician had pulled him out of a hat.

Abby whirled around to face the leader of the group. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Her pigtails bounced up and down as she bobbed up and down excitedly.

"The nuns wanted to meet the people I work with so I'm inviting everyone to come. Will you come _please_? Your boat can wait and how do you get that thing out of your basement anyway?"

The invitation hung in the air as Tony, Ziva and McGee's eyes went from their boss to Abby and back, each in his own way contemplating the sight of Gibbs sharing a bowling ally with a bunch of nuns. "Okay." Gibbs said giving her a small smile.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. " Abby rushed over and hugged Gibbs. "Sister Mary Francis will be so happy to meet you."

"You ready?" Abby looked between Ziva and Gibbs who both nodded.

Abby walked toward the elevators between Ziva and Gibbs, an arm laced through each of theirs, chattering happily, already anticipating Ziva's questions about the rules of bowling.

McGee and Tony looked at each other. This was just too much to pass up. McGee slammed his desk drawer shut and Dinozzo grabbed his jacket off his chair. Together they loped after the trio, "Abby, wait up."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're late." Tony whined. "They've all already gotten inside." He spotted Abby's vehicle a few cars over in the parking lot. "You should have driven faster, McSlowpoke."

"I can't help it if your car is in the shop, Tony." McGee said irritated. "But, we would have been here earlier if someone hadn't been messing with my GPS. Besides, I have an excellent driving record, because I drive at a reasonable speed and I would like to keep it that way."

"Angel's Alleys" Tony said as a smile crossed his face. "I wonder if there are some beautiful women inside."

"Just because the place has the word 'Angel' in the title does not mean there are Victoria Secret models inside, Tony." McGee said as he got out of the car followed by Tony.

"Ah, but you never know, McGee." Tony said as they walked towards the building. It had a clean, fresh appearance. The building was made of a light stone. The white metal roof stuck out over the sides of the building allowing people to walk underneath it. Angel's Alleys was written in a nice cursive style on the wall. Square white columns stood on the end of the building where the entrance door stood.

"Have you ever even been bowling, Tony?" McGee asked pretty sure that supermodels didn't hang out at the local bowling alley.

"Of course, I've been bowling before." Tony said, giving a small nervous chuckle. "Who hasn't gone bowling at least once?"

"Right" McGee said unconvinced. They stopped right inside the door to look for everyone. The desk where you get your shoes blocked their view of all the lanes.

Tony glanced over to a small alcove over to his left. There was a woman with long, brown, wavy hair quickly getting frustrated with a Coke machine.

"They have to be over there." McGee said.

"Yeah, you go ahead." Tony said not really paying attention.

McGee looked over and saw what Tony was looking at and just shook his head as he walked away.

"You know those things can be tricky sometimes." Tony said as he approached the woman. "You just have to know what to do." He hit the machine in the middle of the "O" and instantly the drink fell to the bottom. Tony reached down picking up the can drink. "Here you go."

"Wow, thanks." The woman said. "That is an impressive skill. I thought you sure if was going to eat my money."

"Not with Anthony Dinozzo around it won't." He said giving her a signature Dinozzo smile.

"Well, hello Anthony Dinozzo. My name is Annabeth Simmons." She stuck her hand out to shake his and he was careful to notice that there was no ring on her hand. "I know this must sound like an awful pick up line, but I don't intend it that way," she said. "Do you come here often? Just curious, in case I need some assistance in the future."

Tony gave a slight laugh. "No, I don't come here much. I'm just here because a friend and colleague of mine, Abby, invited a group of us to bowl with her."

"That wouldn't be Abby Scuito by any chance would it?" Annabeth asked.

Tony smiled instantly disappeared and his face began to pale. "Are you a nun?"

"No, not yet." She answered him. "But, I am thinking about becoming one."

Tony let out a breath, as color began to slowly return to his face. He examined her soft brown eyes, small round face, and long brown hair for moment thinking to himself. _She is going to be a nun? _ "Why?" he asked in an almost pained voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Again, mistakes are all fine. Hope you enjoy!

"I just got out of a very bad relationship. I wanted to do something better with my life. Help people." She smiled at him. "My aunt is a nun. I've been talking to her about it some." She turned to leave the small room, but saw that Tony wasn't following her. Though, the color had returned to Tony's face he still had a shocked expression.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Tony said coming out of his daze, following behind her. They quickly met up with this rest of their group who were occupying the last two lanes on the far right side. Upon reaching the group, Abby grabbed a hold of Tony's arm to introduce him to the group. This first woman that Tony saw scared him. She had short, curly gray hair, and piercing dark brown eyes that seemed to see right through you. Although, she was not wearing a habit, instead a long sleeve shirt that read _"The Amazing Bowling Nuns"_ he couldn't help but think of the nuns he had known at school.

"This is Anthony Dinozzo" Abby beamed. "We call him Tony. This is Sister Mary Francis. She's the head nun."

The nun's face became even more serious as her eyes bored into Tony. "Abby, what have you told them about me?" Tony whispered daring to glance over at Abby.

"Just good stuff."

"What were you doing with my niece?" she asked him sternly.

Tony shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "We were, uh, just talking."

The sister continued to stare down Tony. "You went to Catholic school didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tony said as a memory flooded over him. He was in sixth grade standing in the hallway telling what he thought was a very funny, but dirty Joke to James Montgomery when Sister Ernestine came up behind him. He swiftly had a bar of soap stuck in his mouth after that."

"You had you're mouth washed out by soap." the nun said flatly.

"Huh?" Tony hadn't realized that he had during his reverie he had unconsciously been trying to get the soap taste out of his mouth by moving his tongue in and out of his mouth. "Yes, ma'am."

"Did you learn anything from that?"

"Yeah, not to tell dirty jokes when Sister Ernestine could hear." Tony answered.

At Gibbs nod, McGee gave Tony a decisive slap to the head. "Ump, Thanks, Boss." Tony said without turning to look at the older man. "I learned to not tell dirty jokes."

Ziva gave a slight snort to this, while muttering under her breath "Not very well."

"You seem to run a tight ship here." Mary Francis said turning towards Gibbs.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Gibbs answered giving her a small smile.

"Good" She answered. "Did you go to Catholic school as well?"

"No, ma'am" Gibbs answered. "Public school the whole way."

Abby began to introduce Tony to the other nuns when a voice interrupted her.

"Sorry, I'm late" Ducky's Scottish brogue rang out. "I had to stop by and see about mother. Have I missed anything yet?"

"Nothing at all." Abby answered. "We were just getting acquainted. Ducky, I would like you to meet _The Amazing Bowling Nuns." _


	4. Chapter 4

Tony turned around to see a very smug smile spread across McGee's face. "What are you smiling about McGoo?"

"Oh, nothing Tony." McGee answered, the smile not leaving his face.

"You're really enjoying this," Tony said, his eyes narrowed at the other agent.

Ziva stepped forward. "Oh, yes. Very much."

"Okay" Abby said finishing up her introductions of the nuns to Ducky. "Ducky, if you and Gibbs don't mind I'm going to have you two bowl with the sisters. I want to show Ziva how to bowl."

"That's fine with me, Abigail." Ducky said. "I would love to bowl with these fine ladies."

"That's fine, Abbs" Gibbs concurred.

"Great!" Abby said, turning her attention back to her group.

"Where is your bowling shirt, Annabeth?" Mary Francis asked.

"I swear the dryer ate it, Aunt Mary" Annabeth answered sheepishly. "I looked all over and I couldn't find it anywhere."

Mary Francis let out a sigh. "I'll get you another one. Now, where is your bowling ball?"

"I was going to get it earlier, but I got a little distracted." Annabeth said making a quick glance over at Tony before returning her gaze back to her aunt.

"Go and get it now." Mary Francis instructed as Annabeth turned away. "You can bowl last, so everyone isn't waiting on you."

"I swear that girl would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders." Mary Francis said to Gibbs.

"She seems like a good person." Gibbs responded.

"What about your friend over there, Tony?"

"Tony's a good guy. I trust him with my life. If I didn't, he wouldn't be on my team."

"Would you trust him with your niece?" Mary Francis asked.

Gibbs didn't answer but a wide, mischievous smile crossed his face.

Gibbs's attention moved onto Ducky who was already explaining the history of bowling to the other nuns.

"Did you know that primitive forms of bowling may have existed in ancient times as early as A.D. 300 in Germany and also in ancient Finland and Yemen."

Gibbs tuned out Ducky's monologue as he watched Abby show Ziva how to bowl.

"Okay, Ziva this is really easy." Abby said as she stood in front of the lane holding a ball. "You just want to let your back foot slide behind you while you propel the ball forward with your wrist." Ziva tried mimicking the movements that Abby was making. "

"Watch me." Abby stepped up and fluidly released her ball down the lane, knocking all the pins down easily. "See, it's not hard at all. You want to try it now?"

"You're gonna need to put up the bumpers for her," Tony said, cutting Ziva off.

"What are bumpers?"

"Bumpers" McGee answered, "are guides that will pop up all the way down the gutters, so that your ball won't fall off into them."

"Are you saying that I can not get my ball all the way down the lane?" Ziva asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying you might need all the help you can get, being your first time and all." Tony answered.

Ziva continued to stare at him indignantly, before stepping forward to take her shot.

"Just remember, it's all in the wrist." Abby coached.

Ziva stepped up to the line, releasing her ball in one long, slow fluid motion. The ball traveled smoothly down the center of the lane, crashing into the pins and knocking them all down.

"Great job, Ziva" Abby cheered, standing to her her friend a high five. Ziva smugly smiled like a cat that had caught a canary at Tony who just glared at her.

"Beginner's luck." Tony muttered.

"Your turn, Tony."

Tony stood up, twisting his neck to each side as he did. He grabbed his bowling ball, striding confidently to the line and released it. He stood there watching the ball's journey to the pins intently. He was not going to be beaten by Ziva. The ball traveled down the center of the lane to begin with until about half way down where it began to veer over the right. "No, no, no!" The ball landed with a thud in the gutter just before reaching the pins, leaving them all standing.

"Maybe, you need the bumpers, Tony." Ziva purred.


	5. Chapter 5

"Abby has spoke about about skill of your group. The physics and use of anatomy in bowling is quite interesting. As you well know, Sister, the crucial part of bowling is the wrist." Ducky stated, while rotating his wrist. "The slightest movement can cause the ball to go careening off course instead of heading directly toward its target."

His soliloquy over, Ducky stepped up, quickly releasing his ball. At first, it seemed to be right on target before taking a last second turn leaving him with a 10-7 split.

"You were saying, Dr." Sister Ernestine said with a smile.

"Well, it happens to the best of us, sometimes." He said with a smile.

Gibbs stood to take his turn. He studied the lane for several moments before releasing the ball. It rolled quickly towards the pins knocking them all down effortlessly.

"You have very good aim, Jethro." Mary Francis said.

"Thank you."

Abby bounded over to Tony, Ziva and McGee who were waiting for her at the other end of the parking lot, while Gibbs and Ducky walked the nuns to their car. "Oh, I am so glad that you guys came." Abby squealed as she hugged Tony. "Tonight rocked. Didn't you have fun?" Tony just smiled down at Abby.

"You were right, Abby." Ziva said. "Bowling is quite fun. I see why you like it so much."

"Yeah, this was really nice." McGee agreed.

"See, what did I tell you?" Abby nodded. "What about you Tony?"

"Yes, how did you enjoy your evening, Tony?" Ziva asked in a mischievous tone that matched her smile. "I have to say that I enjoyed the fact that I beat you in my first attempt at this game."

Tony returned her smile with one of his own. "Oh, yes tonight was just wonderful, Ziva. It went just as I imagined it."

"It couldn't have been all that bad, Tony." McGee said smiling from ear to ear.

"My favorite part of the evening was when I slapped you and you called me boss. We're even, Tony. No more rubbing it in on my little slip."

"I did not call you boss, McGoo" Tony retorted. "I would have to be completely discombobulated…"

"By a bunch of nuns to say something like that" Ziva finished his sentence with a twinkle in her eye.

"I wasn't talking to McGee." Tony countered. "I was talking to Boss – Boss"

"Umpf" Tony grunted as a swift blow to the back of the head brought the conversation to a close. "Thank you, boss."

"Now, quit arguing." Gibbs said.

"It didn't seem like all the nuns hated you, Tony." McGee said.

Tony glanced over at the nuns as they were getting in their car. Annabeth smiled and waved at him, but he dared not return the wave by the glare his received from Sister Mary Francis.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have a restraining order out against me."

"Oh, she thought about it." Gibbs replied with a half smile. "Thanks again for the invite, Abbs."

"Oh, you are most welcome, Gibbs" Abby said. "So, does this mean you will be joining us again?"

"Goodnight, Abbs" Gibbs said as he turned to walk back to his car.

"I'm taking that as a Yes." She called out after him, but got no other response.

Ducky took Abby's hand giving it a quick peck. "I'm sorry my dear, but I will have to be making my exit as well. It's not good to leave mother alone for too long of a time. I had a wonderful evening."

A chorus of "Good night Ducky," rang across the parking lot.

The rest of the group said their good byes before parting ways still talking about the events of the night.

The End

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. This was originally intended as a one chapter, one shot fic and due to the great response it was extended out to 5 chapters. Thanks. All mistakes in this chapter are mine.


End file.
